Las Venturas
Las Venturas er den nest største byen i staten San Andreas og er den tredje og siste oppdiktede byen spilleren ankommer i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Den er basert på Las Vegas, Nevada, og som sitt virkelighetens motstykke, er Las Venturas en gamblingby som ligger i en ørken region, med kasinoer som The Camel's Toe og Caligula's Palace. Las Venturas blir tilgjengelig uten politiets oppmerksomhet etter Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. Alt som kan bli kjøpt i Las Venturas, med unntak av Pay n'n Spray, er 20% dyrere enn det er i Los Santos eller San Fierro. Las Venturas kan bli oversatt som "The Fortunes" eller "The Lucks", mens Las Vegas oversettes som "The Meadows" eller "The Grasslands". Las Venturas er hjembyen til det kjente baseball laget, Las Venturas Bandits, og Greenglass College. Byen er også hjemmet til Mafia familier. I utgangspunktet var det tre familier: Leone Familien, Forelli Familien og Sindacco Familien. GTA: San Andreas thumb|200px|Velkommen til Las Venturas skiltet thumb|190px|Kart over Las Venturas thumb|300px|Las Venturas, [[San Andreas]] Etter å ha kjøpt en forlatt flystripe i ørkenen etter ordre fra Mike Toreno. Når Carl lærer å fly som en del av Toreno sine planer mottar han en telefonsamtale fra den blinde Triads lederen Wu Zi Mu, som Carl jobbet med i San Fierro. Wu Zi Mu har åpnet et kasino kalt "The Four Dragons Casino" i Las Venturas, og han tilbyr Carl en del av eierskapet i bytte mot at han beskytter det, siden Las Venturas er en Mafia-kontrollert by. Etter å ha stoppet sabotasje innsatsen av Forelli Familien og Sindacco Familien, som har en del eierskap over Caligula's Palace, sammen med Leone Familien, planlegger Carl og Wu Zi Mu og slå tilbake ved å trekke et kupp på Caligula's. Carl møter til slutt Kent Paul og Maccer, et medlem av Gurning Chimps. Paul kjenner Ken Rosenberg, som for tiden er leder av Caligula's Palace. Etter å ha hjulpet Rosenberg med problemene sine, kommer Salvatore Leone fra Liberty City for å ta kontroll over Caligula's Palace. Carl kapitaliserer forholdet sitt med Rosenberg for å tjene Salvatores tillit, og etter å utført en rekke jobber for ham, er han klar til å starte kuppet. Da kupp teamet lykkes i å røve Caligula's Palace, sverger Salvatore hevn mot Carl. I et annet tempo, gjør Carl også en oppgave for C.R.A.S.H. igjen, som er å hente en dokumentasjon for Frank Tenpenny. Etter en stund møtes C.R.A.S.H. og Carl i Las Brujas, nærme El Castillodel Diablo i Bone County, for å gi Tenpenny dokumentasjonen. Under denne hendelsen slår Tenpenny ut C.R.A.S.H. medlemmet Jimmy Hernandez med en spade, siden han skulle til å snu bevisene mot Tenpenny. Eddie Pulaski blir igjen for å drepe Carl, men blir avbrutt av Jimmy, men dreper ham med en pistol. Senere blir Eddie også drept, men denne gangen av Carl. Kort tid etter dette, redder CJ livet til den vanærede rapperen Madd Dog fra å begå selvmord, og blir den nye manageren hans. Men Madd Dogg ønsker å returnere til Los Santos for å gjenvinne herskapshuset sitt fra en narkolanger ved navn Big Poppa. Historien er da ikke lenger i Las Venturas. Kasinoer Wu Zi Mu (personlig) og Julio G (på radioen), blant andre, snakker om hvordan selskaper beveger seg inn på Las Venturas spillindustrien og skyve ut gangstere. Dette refererer til virkelighetens trend i Las Vegas, som også var veldig tidlig på 90-tallet ("selskaper" som Steve Wynn og Circus Circus Enterprises). De fleste Las Venturas kasinoene er basert på virkelige steder i Las Vegas. Merkelig nok finnes ikke motpartene til noen nevneverdige Las Vegas kasinoer som eksisterte i 1992 (når spillet foregår), men ble senere revet, i Las Venturas - disse inkluderer Dunes Hotel, Desert Inn Hotel og Sands Hotel. Også Luxor Hotel (åpnet i 1993), Hard Rock Hotel og Kasino (åpnet i 1995) og Treasure Island Hotel og Kasino (åpnet i 1993) vare ennå ikke bygget. Tre kasinoer, nemlig The Four Dragons Casino, Caligula's Palace, og Casino Floor, kan Carl Johnson gå inn i. Inne finner man forhandlere og kasino spill sammen med mange fotgjengere. Disse fotgjengerne kan bli sett i å bestille drinker, spille bordspill (med unntak av Wheel of Fortune), stående foran spillautomatene, og gi kommentarer angående drinkene de bestiller, om bordspillene de spiller, og om Carl Johnsons utseende. Kasinoer langs The Strip inkluderer (virkelige motparter i Las Vegas): thumb|170px|En visning av noen kasinoer langs [[The Strip]] *The Four Dragons Casino (Imperial Palace) *The Pink Swan (Flamingo) *The High Roller (Bally's) *Pirates In Men's Pants (Treasure Island) *The Visage (The Mirage) *The Emerald Isle (Fitzgeralds) *The Starfish Casino (Bill's Gamblin Hall and Saloon) *The Clown's Pocket (Circus Circus) *Caligula's Palace (Caesars Palace) *Royale Casino (Casino Royale) *The Camel's Toe (Luxor) *Come-A-Lot (Excalibur) *The V-Rock Hotel (Hard Rock) Old Venturas Strip Kasinoene i Old Venturas Strip distriktet har ingen navn, men er basert på de største kasinoene i sentrum av Las Vegas: Binion's Horseshoe, Golden Nugget Las Vegas, Fremont Hotel og Kasino, og The Four Queens Hotel og Kasino. Transport Vei Las Venturas har et stort motorvei system som sirkler og splitter byen i to. Julius Thruway er det største motorvei systemet i byen, og er splittet inn i fire deler; Julius Thruway North, Julius Thruway South, Julius Thruway East og Julius Thruway West: Julius Thruway North fører til et kryss før den splittes inn til mange veier som krysser ørkenen. Julius Thruway South fortsetter mot vest fra Blackfield Intersection til å bli en stor motorvei sør i Bone County, for så å fortsette til Garver Bridge, og til Tierra Robada og Gant Bridge. Dermed har Las Venturas enkel tilgang til San Fierro og Los Santos. Den tjener mange områder i byen. Harry Gold Parkway er en annen motorvei som splitter byen inn til en vestre halvdel og en østre halvdel. Den tjener i hovedsak flyplassen, noen få kasinoer og områdene i sentrum. Den fører også til en motorvei som fører til sør, krysser The Mako Span for å nå Montgomery Intersection og blir den store motorveien gjennom Los Santos sentrum, og dens sydligste punkt er Los Santos International Airport. Jernbane Brown Streak Railroad tjener Las Venturas, med sine to stasjoner (Linden Station og Yellow Bell Station) som ligger i den nordlige og østlige delen av byen. Sobell Rail Yards er også i den østlige delen av byen, selv om den ikke er ansett som en stopp for Brown Streak og Freight tog. Luft Las Venturas Airport er en flyplass i den sør-sentrale delen av byen, med to rullebaner og en rekke fly. Den er betjent av Junk Air, og billetter til Los Santos og San Fierro kan kjøpes. Landemerker Las Venturas har mange referanser til berømte landemerker, inkludert: *Las Vegas Welcome Sign (Las Venturas Velkommen Skilt) *Bonanza Gift Shop (The Strip) *Vegas Vic and Sassy Sally (Old Venturas Strip, som Avery Carrington and Candy Suxxx) *Chapel of the Flowers *Graceland Wedding Chapel *La Concha *Barbary Coast Hotel and Casino (The Strip) *UNLV's Thomas & Mack Center (Blackfield Stadium) *Las Vegas Outlet Center (Creek) *Joan of Ark Church (Blackfield Chapel) *Sun City Aliante (Prickle Pine) *Lloyd D. George Federal District (Roca Escalante) *College of Southern Nevada (Greenglass College) *McCarran International Airport (Las Venturas Airport) *Hunter Quarry (Hunter Quarry) *US95 (Pilson Intersection) *Interstate 15 (Julius Thruway) *Showcase Mall (et kjøpesenter nærme Come-A-Lot og The Camel's Toe har store, 3D reklametavler som likner på virkelige kjøpesentre i Las Vegas med 3D Coca-Cola, M&M og margarita reklametavler) *Cashman Field (Las Venturas Bandits Stadium) Andre steder Distrikter thumb|240px|Blackfield Stadium *Blackfield *Creek (The Boulevard Mall) *Linden Side *LVA Freight Depot *Old Venturas Strip *Pilgrim (Chinatown Plaza) *Prickle Pine (Spring Valley) *Redsands East *Redsands West *Roca Escalante *Rockshore East *Rockshore West *Spinybed *Whitewood Estates Andre nevneverdige steder thumb|230px|Linden Station *Blackfield Chapel *Blackfield Stadium (Thomas & Mack Center) *Greenglass College (University of Nevada Las Vegas) *K.A.C.C. Military Fuels *Las Venturas Airport *Las Venturas Bandits Stadium *Last Dime Motel *Linden Station *Randolph Industrial Estate *Yellow Bell Golf Course *Yellow Bell Station Hovedveier og kryss *Blackfield Intersection *Harry Gold Parkway *Julius Thruway *Pilson Intersection *The Strip *Old Venturas Strip Idrettslag Las Venturas er hjembyen til Las Venturas Bandits, som ikke er basert på noen virkelige baseball lag, siden virkelighetens Las Vegas aldri har hatt en major league lag i noen amerikansk sport. Det finnes en minor league baseball team, Las Vegas 51, men det er sannsynlig at Bandittene ikke er ment å basere seg på dem. Bandittene spiller på Las Venturas Bandits Stadium i Redsands West distriktet i Las Venturas. Samleobjekter Las Venturas inneholder to typer samleobjekter i hele byen. Den første typen er østers som kan bli funnet i flere vannforekomster i staten. Den andre typen er Hestesko (Horseshoes) som er hesteskoformet gjenstander funnet utelukkende innenfor byens grenser, akkurat som fotografiene i San Fierro og spray taggene i Los Santos. Hesteskoene øker spillerens gambling flaks ved å øke oddsene for å vinne. Ved å samle alle hesteskoene vil spilleren motta en M4, SPAS-12, og kasapanoser (satchel charges) ved inngangen til Four Dragons Casino. Kategori:Byer i Grand Theft Auto